For a number of years this laboratory has been interested in the pulmonary and cardiac lymphatics. Our present concern is with the role of the pulmonary lymph in the clearance of inhaled particles, alterations in cardiac lymph flow and composition in myocardial infarction, tachycardia and other arrhythmias, and after anoxic injury. Bibliographic references: Leeds SE, Uhley HN: The cardiac lymph in cardiac resuscitation. Abstract: V. International Congress of Lymphology, Buenos Aires, March 23, 1975. Uhley HN, Leeds SE, Elevitch FR: Potassium and pH of cardiac lymph after experimental myocardial infarction. Abstract: V. International Congress of Lymphology, Buenos Aires, March 23, 1975.